My dream lover
by Alvinette
Summary: Jeanette miller have a lover that nobody know exacpt he but her lovers have a bf but the person she likes gf is c.e.t.n.g on him
p style="text-align: left;"em style="font-size: 12px;"strong /strong/emem style="font-size: 12px;"strongHEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT/strong/emstrong /strong/p
p style="text-align: left;"strongJeanette pov. DREAMING/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAlvin /strong watching boy meets world all of a sudden a girl munk inem style="font-size: 12px;" strong came in all pink/strong/em /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany:hi alvie/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Alvin: hey britt/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittanyem:so did u know that there is a gir-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Alvin:shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my part is coming on. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Brittany:㈴8/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Alvin :hahahahahahahahahahaha. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Brittany : ㈴8 /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emAlvin: oh, what was u saying /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Brittany:the is a new boy meets world visit calle- /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Alvin:shhh /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Brittany:㈶8㈶4...is a new channel called girl meets world /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Alvin: *paused* * jaw drops* WHY U DIDN'T TELL ME THIS SOONER/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emBrittany:I would have /emstrongemNOT GET ING CUT THE F*CK OFF EVERYTIME I SAID SOMETHING/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin:sorry /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany:㈳2/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin:I love that Smile /p  
p style="text-align: left;"( Alvin kissed brittany make her fall on her back on the couch several moments later the gasp fo air) /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette:oh sorry I interrupted hanging her head down and walk away/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin:what wrong with Netta /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany:? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany : what time is it babe/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : 12:00 /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany :emstrongSH*T MY GIRLS R GOING TO BE HERE IN THRITY MINUTES/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : strongemTwenty-nine minutes/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemBrittany RUNS UP STAIRS/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemALVIN:0_0/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"(Alvin went to go find jeanette) /p  
p style="text-align: left;"( Eight moments later he found her) /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : jeanette jeanette/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette:*crying* yes/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : why are you crying /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette:I'm not/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette though in her head one have of her brain saying DONT TELL emstrongHIM! /strong/em the other gave saying strongemTELL HIM!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemJEANETTE DEICIDE TO TELL HIM! /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette:Im I'm in love with you she whispered/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : what/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette talk a bit louder /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette : I'm in in love with you /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin : what /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette said it louder/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette : I'm in love with you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alvin: you are, that doesn't explain why u crying/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette well I was getting done with my homework I can down to the kitchen yo get some cold water...in the corner of my eye I spot ya'll making out that made me sad...um..that us why /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEND OF DREAMING! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Elenor:JEANETTE! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette woke up startled gasping for air/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette : yes elenoar /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Elenoer:miss miller told me too wake u up only 1 hr to get ready for school and for homemade breakfast/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette : Shoot..thanks El, if it wasn't for you and mom #aka miss miller# I would have been late /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Elenoer:it Friday jeanette/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jeanette strongRUNS TO THE BATHROOM AND TAKE A QUICK SHOWER AND PUT ON HER OUTFIT TO IMPRESSS ALVIN AND BRUSH HER HAIR DOWN WITHOUT PUT IT IN PONYTAIL /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSHE COMES OUT EAT BREAKFAST FAST!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSHE LOOK AT THE CLOCK IS WAS ONLY 7:28 AM/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongJEANETTE:/strong why ya'll trick me /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Brittany, miss miller and Elenoer: TO GET YOU UP/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWELL SORRY GUYS I HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL SLEEP BYE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE DOES ALVIN LIKE WHAT HE SEES?/strong/p 


End file.
